wikibratzfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratz: BFF (Best Friends Forever)
Bratz: BFF (Best Friends Forever) is an animated DVD compilation of four episodes of the Bratz TV series that aired from 2005-2007. It was released by Lionsgate Home Entertainment on June 7th, 2011, and it has a special glitter foil wrap. DVD Information *Type: TV on DVD *Genre: Children, Family, Animated *Closed Captioned: English *Subtitles: English *Format: Full Screen *Feature Running Time: 88 minutes *DVD Audio Status: 2.0 Dolby Digital *Tagline: "The Bratz Discover True Friends Are Forever!" Official DVD Synopsis "Celebrate BFFs with the Bratz! Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin and Jade discover that true friends are forever in four super-amazing episodes packed with friendship and fun! From offering up a little constructive criticism when a friend loses her way to helping a new friend build confidence in herself to realizing it's best to stay true to yourself, the Bratz always put their friends first!" Episode List and Synopses *'Extremely Madeover' - "The Bratz think they've hired the perfect office assistant until they discover the shy girl, Prudence, is an undercover agent for Burdine. She has been sent to steal the Bratz' latest interview with a rock star. But at the last minute, they find that Prudence is so influenced by how nice and supportive the Bratz have been to her, that she turns on her own aunt and gives her a fake copy of the interview." *'The Cloe Life' - "Cloe, feeling overly picked on by the other Bratz, falls prey to the flattery and deceit of celebrity show host Portia who chooses Cloe as her subject in a reality show based on Cloe's life. With some sneaky video editing, Portia tricks Cloe into thinking her friends are against her to add spice to the show. But Cloe and the other Bratz figure out what Portia is up to and turn the tables on her. Cloe decides a real friend's constructive criticism is much better than false praise." *'The Great Melting Pot' - "The Bratz struggle to cook up a classic French meal for famed costume designer Jean-Paul and his friend the Viscount. But as Jean-Paul nears Stilesville, he announces that they can't wait for a classic American meal. With only an hour to go, the Bratz spring into action, but argue about just what is the perfect quintessential American meal. Fried chicken? Clam chowder? Hamburgers? They split up, each determined to procure their ideal American dish, but one mishap leads to another, and they end up having to scrounge offerings from their friends and neighbors. They end up with their saviors' ideas of the perfect American meal—and it is quite multi-ethnic. Fried chicken somehow ends up being Hungarian Paprika chicken, tacos instead of hamburgers, etc. Time runs out and the disappointed Bratz are forced to offer up this mismatched smorgasbord. But to the Bratz' delight, their guests declare it is truly an all-American meal, a real melting pot." *'Bye Bye Burdine' - "Burdine is wrongly detained at a Luxensteinian prison when her tiara is mistaken for the stolen crown jewels. In her absence, the Tweevils take over Your Thing magazine. They fill the magazine with ridiculous and not-so-flattering tales of unlikely adventures they imagine Burdine to be having, and the magazine's circulation skyrockets. The Bratz, worried that their magazine will be buried by Your Thing, decide to compete by emulating the same kinds of adventures. In the end they fail, and realize it's best to stay true to who you really are. The Tweevils' articles are revealed to be hoaxes, they get their comeuppance when Burdine returns, and ''Bratz'' magazine comes out on top." ® & © MGA Entertainment, Inc. BRATZ®, and all related logos, names, characters, distinctive likenesses and slogans are the exclusive property of MGA. All rights reserved. Mike Young Productions, LLC. Category:DVDs Category:Bratz TV series